Interesting Uses for Bathtubs
by Wilemina
Summary: Set of little drabbles which will range from down right silly to totally fluffy. Conby all the way! The rating is purely to be on the safe side.
1. Watering

Title: Interesting uses for bathtubs

Author: Wilemina

Pairing: Connor/Abby

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's character's belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Oh my God! I actually did it! I stuck to 100 words exactly, and completely by accident.

*******************************************************************

Abby walked into the bathroom and was shocked to see Connor there, standing by the bath - the door **had** been open.

"Oh, sorry Connor, didn't realise you were in here."

It was only as he turned slightly and smiled mumbling an "It's ok." that she realised what he had in his hand.

"Connor what **are** you doing?" She asked.

"Washing machine's broken." Came his simple explanation.

She went over to where he stood and looked in the tub before looking him up and down - green watering can in his hand.

"You're watering your pants???" She asked in disbelief.

Fin


	2. Hiding

Title: Interesting uses for Bathtubs - Hiding

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's character's belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Please please please please review as this keeps me inspired.

**********************************************************

Ok, this had to be the stupidest thing he'd ever done, and there'd been a fair few. It was their day off and he had promised Abby a day to herself, she liked that every now and then and she got very grumpy if she was disturbed.

When he had left that morning though he had forgotten one essential piece of equipment - his laptop - he had sneaked into the flat to retrieve it when he saw her leave in her Mini and was just making his way to the door when he heard the key in the lock.

And so here he stood, in the bath, hiding behind the shower curtain. Connor figured that he'd wait till she went in her room and then sneak out the door. He hadn't, however, figured that maybe she'd want to take a shower.

Abby entered the bathroom and slid her t-shirt over her head, Connor could see through a gap in the curtain and had to clamp his hand over his mouth to prevent any sound coming out at the sight of her in a bra. Next came her skirt, followed by her leggings and Connor felt his trousers become suddenly tight.

She slipped a hand behind the curtain, narrowly missing Connor and turned on the shower.

'Well this was just bloody brilliant' Connor thought to himself as he stood there fully clothed, slowly getting soaked to the skin.

He knew he was going to be discovered, short of some miracle, and when he was she was going to kill him. He chanced another peak at Abby just as she was removing the last of her underwear - Oh well, at least he die happy.

***


	3. Sharing

**Title: Interesting uses for Bathtubs - Sharing**

Rating: 15

A/N: Oooh, this ones a bit naughty (and a lot longer)

***************************************************************

Abby finally had the place to herself; it'd been a while. She just loved to know that she could watch whatever she wanted on T.V without fear of Connor begging to put his X-Box on, or make a sandwich without getting that puppy dog look from him that meant she ended up sharing, but most of all she loved that she could walk around the flat in next to nothing without him drooling all over the floor. Hell who was she kidding? She secretly loved all those things about living with Connor; it was what she'd missed most when he wasn't there. It was still nice to get a little alone time though.

Finishing getting undressed she glanced in the mirror at her grimy face; a good shower was what she needed, then maybe she'd make a start on that book Sarah gave her ages ago.

She moved towards the bath, the room was filling with steam now, pulling back the curtain, she got the shock of her life.

"Connor!"

He grimaced and gave her a half wave.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in there?"

"Hiding"

"Hiding? From what?"

"From you, I needed my laptop and then you came in and I . . . "

She put her hand up to stop him, then realising she was completely naked, decided some payback was in order. She stepped into the bath and closed the curtain.

"Well, you're all wet now, take your clothes off."

"Wwwwhat?" Connor stuttered, he couldn't quite believe his ears.

"Take em off!"

"But I . . . I'll just go to my room and do it." He had a rather embarrassing problem at the moment that he didn't want her to see.

"You've seen me naked, it's only fair I get to see you."

"I can't argue with your logic but . . . "

"Connor, I know you're hard, just take your clothes off - there's a reward in it for you." She said suggestively, putting her hand on his chest.

She had to give him credit, when he wanted to he could really move. His clothes were off and thrown into the sink faster than she could blink.

Now Abby had originally planned on just staring at him until he felt as uncomfortable as her, but her own discomfort was quickly turning to desire and she figured she might as well use the situation to its full advantage.

"Con." She started, biting her bottom lip. "I'll forgive you for hiding in the shower while I was undressing on one condition."

"Wwwhats that?"

She leant forward and whispered in his ear and his eyes went huge. When she moved back he was nodding like an idiot - ridiculous grin plastered across his face.

Abby dropped to her knees, licking her lips as she took in her target; she was going to enjoy this - probably not as much as Connor was but still . . .


	4. Talking

Title: Interesting Uses for Bathtubs - Talking

Rating: 15

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's character's belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

**********************************************************************

Abby liked to talk to Connor while he was in the bath. She'd come in and sit on the lid of the toilet and chat to him about anything, everything and sometimes nothing much at all. He'd tried doing the same when she was in there, but it usually ended - rather quickly - with them getting down and dirty on the bathroom floor.

It was the only time they got to talk really, in private and away from work, because the rest of their time was taken up with having sex in as many places around the flat as they could think of - and eating of course, then having sex, then sleeping and then having sex again - they were still in that honeymoon period of their relationship you see.

Sometimes, if Connor was lucky, she'd wash his back for him and other times, if she was feeling wicked, she'd wash **other** things too. But Connor had really come to relish these moments; him all relaxed and squeaky clean while Abby told him all about her day, flashing him a beautiful smile every now and then.

Perhaps that was why he'd said it, she'd smiled and it'd melted his heart - for the umpteenth time that day - and he just blurted it out in the bath (hardly the most romantic of places); five little words that would change his life.

"Abby, will you marry me?"


	5. Thinking

Title: Interesting Uses for Bathtubs - Thinking

Disclaimer: Primeval and its character's belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This is another fluffy one and I made up a bit of a past for Abby, hope it's ok.

***************************************************************************

A hundred different thoughts went through Abby's head simultaneously at Connor's proposal, the main one being was she ready to be Connor's wife? It all seemed so scary, she had only recently turned twenty five, was that even old enough to get married? And then there was the fact that she'd only been going out with Connor for three months - three **glorious **months where she had suddenly turned all soft and girlie.

Who was she kidding? She loved Connor utterly and completely and had done for a lot longer than three months, despite trying her hardest to fight it. And she had been happier in the last several weeks than she had since her Father left when she was ten years old. She'd told herself she'd never let herself get hurt the way her Mother had, but she'd hurt herself more than any man could ever manage.

Connor was always there for her - even if just to annoy her. He looked after her if she felt ill, listened to her when she needed to rant and he was an amazing kisser. Not to mention the fact that he'd picked up certain **other** skills rather quickly.

Oh God! Connor! She still hadn't given him his answer, his face looked kind of pale; it must have been a while now since he'd asked. The poor bloke was probably waiting to be crushed.

Abby stood and walked over to the bath, kneeling down beside him.

"Conn," She said and paused.

"It's ok," He rushed in. "It . . . It's too soon, I understand I . . ."

"Connor!" She interrupted, placing her hand on his cheek. "My answer's yes you idiot."

He smiled; that huge beaming Connor smile and she kissed him, God did she kiss him and it felt like they were kissing for the first time all over again. The next thing Abby knew, she was in the bath on top of Connor - fully clothed . . . But not for long.


	6. Conception

Title: Interesting Uses for Bathtubs - Conception

A/N: OMG! I'm turning into a complete and utter sap! I've taken a nose dive into the world of fluff!

********************************************************************************

Thank heavens Connor and Abby had both agreed that a big fussy wedding was out of the question. In fact it had been so far from what they wanted that two weeks after his proposal they had gone away for a romantic weekend together and come back as Mr and Mrs Temple. Sarah and Danny weren't very pleased they'd been left out, Becker had bought them a bottle of champagne and Lester had just groaned and reminded them about the hazards of intra-office relationships.

But three weeks into married life, with her head over the toilet bowl and a little white stick with a blue line on it laying beside her on the floor, Abby had realised that their hasty ceremony had been one of the best decisions she had ever made.

"You ok babes?" Connor asked from the doorway.

Abby looked up and smiled, she'd been throwing up every day this week, so it wasn't **so **out of the ordinary.

"Think so." She replied, sounding hoarse.

She held her hand out to him and he moved forward to take it, joining her on the floor.

"Is it . . . Did you take the test? Is it ready yet?" He stuttered, stroking her hair gently.

Abby nodded and chewed on her bottom lip, she still wasn't all that sure how she felt about this yet. Should she be happy? Sad ? Scared?

"And?" He asked, offering her a reassuring smile.

"You're going to be a Dad."

She tried to gauge his reaction, but his face seemed expressionless. He let out a breath, making a strange hissing sound and then pulled his hand from hers. A brief moment a pure panic washed over Abby at the possibility of this totally freaking him out and making him run from her.

Connor placed his hand ever so softly on her abdomen and looked at her with wide eyes, a single tear falling from them which he wiped away quickly.

"We made a baby?" He whispered. "Together?"

She laughed then, with nervous relief.

"Yeah, we did, in this very bathtub." She said, gripping the bath behind her.

"How'd ya know?"

"Just a rough guess, but I think it will work out at being the night you asked me to marry you."

His face broke into a wide grin then.

"I scored twice in one night? Nice one!"

Abby shook her head and smiled, one thing was for sure, Connor had some **serious** growing up to do in the next eight months.


	7. Pain Relief

Title: Interesting Uses for Bathtubs - Pain Relief

Rating: 15

Disclaimer: Primeval and its character's belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This chapter is mega compared to the rest and for two reasons 1) I wanted to get it finished and 2) It kinda ran away from me, it felt wrong to drabble childbirth because its just **so **not that simple (not that I would know lol) By the way - more major fluff but I promise this is the last and I am going to go write some angst to wipe away the fluffy cobwebs hehe.

*****************************************************************************

It never ceased to amaze Abby how her husband could sleep through all the tossing and turning she had been doing for the last couple of months. Trying to get comfortable in bed whilst heavily pregnant was almost a lost cause, but she tried all the same.

The last few days had been particularly bad though; she'd been experiencing Braxton hicks - 'practice contractions' as her midwife had called them when Connor had rushed her to the hospital at 6am. What a waste of time they were! She was sure the real thing would be quite enough thank you very much, no practice contractions needed.

Abby sighed in frustration as a fresh wave of pain shot up her spine, this must be a big baby, because her back had been absolutely killing her. She gave in trying to sleep and pushed herself up, hauled herself off the bed and waddled to the bathroom.

A nice warm bath usually did the trick, calmed, soothed and relaxed her so that the discomfort didn't seem so bad. Putting the plug in and turning on the taps she went over to the toilet - another annoying thing about growing a human being inside you was the constant urge to pee.

Abby sat down and there was an instant gush of liquid followed by a very strange sensation down below. Having not **had** a baby before (even though she'd delivered one), she frowned and reached her hand down. What she found filled her with terror, that did **not** feel natural!

"**CONNOR!**" She screamed.

Strangely enough, Connor was at the door in less than a minute.

"The baby's coming!" She exclaimed, still sat on the toilet.

Connor's face filled with panic, just as it had two nights before.

"You sure?"

"I can feel the head!" She ground out as a contraction hit.

"Oh shit!"

That was the understatement of the century.

"I'll get the car." He said, trying to sound calm as he came in and turned off the bath taps.

"No, Connor, you don't understand." She breathed, trying to resist the strong urge to push. "It's too late, it's coming now . . .ooowww!"

The contractions were thick and fast, she must have been in labour for hours and just assumed it was those stupid Braxton hicks again.

"What do I do?" He asked.

"Get the phone!" Abby instructed.

He ran off, returning seconds later with phone in hand.

"Who do I call?"

"The bloody fire brigade Connor!" She spat sarcastically.

Connor winced as she took several deep breaths.

"The midwife . . . Call the midwife."

With shaky hands, he phoned the midwife, Abby screaming and panting all the while. Then he put the phone down and went back to the door.

"Where are you going?" Abby asked.

"I have to take the latch off the door so she can get in."

"Don't leave me!" She sounded desperate, frightened, so un-like her usual self.

"Be right back, promise."

And he rushed from the door.

"**CONNOR!**"

True to his word he was back moments later, baby blanket in hand which he placed on the radiator.

"How ya doing sweetheart?" He asked softly as he bent down to stroke her sweat soaked face.

"It hurts, it really hurts."

Connor looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Can you stand?"

"I . . . I don't know."

He put his arm around her, taking most of her weight and lifting her off the toilet he walked her to the bath and helped her to get in.

"It'll help." He explained and she nodded her reply, the warm water having an instant effect as she sat.

"Connor I'm scared." Abby admitted, grabbing his hand.

"Me too, but it's ok, everything's gonna be fine and soon we'll have our little baby."

All she could do was nod as another contraction hit and she gave in to the urge and pushed with all her might.

Connor looked up her nightdress to check on the 'situation'.

"It's coming." He said. "Push!"

"I **am** pushing!"

She was trying to pull herself up, but she kept slipping.

"Oh . . . . Jeeeesus . . . . This bloody hurts!"

When she looked at Connor he was making the oddest face while looking at her, by now, probably unrecognisable vagina.

"I think that's because the heads coming out." He replied, looking disgusted and awed all at the same time. "Do I need to catch it?"

"It's a baby, not a football!"

Abby was in no mood for his stupid questions right now, she wanted doctors and her midwife, she wanted pain relief!

"Holy crap it's out, it's out!" He stammered, face turning rather pale. "It's just hanging there."

"Give me a minute for crying out loud, I'm doing my best!" She cried.

"Wait!" He instructed, just as she was about to push again. "the neck's purple."

"Oh no! Connor, it's the cord, you have to get it off quick."

"It's ok Abbs, it's off." He said, reaching up to hold her hand.

At that moment the midwife burst in, put her kit on the floor and took over; much to Connor's relief. He held on to Abby's shoulders to stop her from slipping again and kissed her damp head.

"I love you so much Abby." He whispered.

"Oh God! Oh please just get it out Connor . . . Please!" She begged as she continued to push.

"Sssh, it's almost over now, you can do it."

Abby grabbed Connor's arm, squeezing it tightly, and pushed like never before. The burning pain was almost unbearable and she hoped she wasn't going to tear - she'd read such stories in her parenting books.

"Aaaaaaaaargh!" She screamed and then slumped back, grateful that Connor was there to hold on to her.

The midwife pulled the baby up, rubbing it vigorously with the blanket and it's wails of protest finally filled the room.

"Oh thank God!" Abby sighed.

Their still crying baby was placed on Abby's chest, which had by now been removed of the soggy nightdress covering it, while the midwife cut the cord.

"What did we get?" Asked Connor, wiping away his tears.

Abby checked and smiled up at him, her own tears flowing freely.

"It's a girl, a little girl."

He held her tighter and stroked his new daughters cheek with his finger.

"Hi beautiful." He cooed. "I'm your Daddy."

Abby choked on a sob, looking up again to meet his gaze and they shared a kiss.

"Have you thought of any names?" Asked the midwife who was still seeing to Abby.

"Yeah, we picked names out for a boy and a girl." Connor replied.

"Nicole Stephanie Temple." Abby added, smiling down at her baby.

Baby Nicole stopped crying and put her fist in her mouth, her eyes opening for the first time.

"Welcome to Earth." Connor said.

"Shut up Connor!"

"I think she's hungry." The midwife informed, smiling at them both.

Four hours later and Abby was tucked up in bed fast asleep with Nicole curled against her. The midwife had gone an hour ago after checking Abby and the baby over thoroughly and instructing Connor to observe them both for a few hours more. Nicole had just had another feed and Connor lifted her from her mothers arms.

"I think you need a nappy change little one." He whispered, walking out of the room.

Abby awoke with a start, instantly noticing her missing daughter. She got out of bed tentatively and hobbled to the door, seriously hoping that this discomfort wouldn't last too long. What she saw when she got to the living room warmed her heart and brought tears to her eyes.

Connor had just finished changing baby Nicole and picked her up oh so carefully. He began to rock her gently in his arms, singing softly. It was only when she realised that he was singing 'Startrekking' that her chuckle alerted him to her presence and he turned, smiling sheepishly.

Abby walked over, placing a kiss on her baby's head and then one on her husbands lips.

"We're a family now Con." She whispered.

"Yeah, yeah we are aren't we."

They kissed again until Nicole reminded them she was there with a gurgle.

"You need to go and get some rest babes." Connor said. "You've had a long night, I've got this covered."

She smirked, Abby had never imagined Connor being good with children, especially babies, but then he was a constant surprise not to mention a big kid himself most of the time.

"Bring her into the bedroom, that's what the crib is there for, then you can get some rest too."

"I have to keep an eye on you two a bit longer first, besides, I want to get to know my daughter for a bit."

"Ok, just . . . Don't go showing her how to play on the X-Box or anything." She called over her shoulder as she went back to bed.

"I won't, promise." He replied with a grin.

The end


End file.
